


Chaotic Mornings

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [11]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family Fluff, M/M, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Jisung forgot changing their clock's batteries that their usual chaotic mornings became more than chaotic than usual.





	Chaotic Mornings

  
Their mornings are usually chaotic. But today looks extra chaotic than usual. Jisung didn't noticed he had to change batteries on their wallclock, which he mostly use during mornings. He refrained himself using phones because he can easily get distracted reading news online.

But playing with kiwi is more distracting. He thought he still have a time to spare preparing breakfast and went all out playing with their cat.

"Papa! Where's the other pair?" Woojin screamed on top of his lungs waving a sock on his one hand.

Kids will have like ten similar pairs of socks but would still insist what they want to wear that day.

"Kiwi took it!" shouted Daehwi from the playroom. His youngest went out carrying their cat, with Woojin's sock hanging on its mouth.

"Thank you." Jisung ruffled Daehwi's hair. "Go change."

Woojin and Daehwi just finished cleaning themselves, taking all the time in the world, and now it's Daniel's turn taking a quick shower.

Jisung was packing Woojin's lunch box when Daniel went out of the bathroom, quickly returning to their room to change. Daehwi went out of their room showing Jisung his newly learnt skill.

"Papa! I wear shorts! Look!"

Jisung turn around to see Daehwi and giggled seeing his son put in both his legs in one hole. "Looks good but you should put your legs on different holes."

Daehwi looked down to his pants. "Oh."

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

Daehwi lifts his hand up. A stop signal. "I can manage." he said flopped down on the floor removing the shorts wriggling.

"I can manage..." Jisung giggled to himself. "Where did he learned that?" Closing the lid for Woojin's lunch box Jisung put it inside his son's bag. "Niel, do you want me to—"

"Thanks, babe but I can manage!" his husband replied from their room. Jisung chuckled.

After going after their kids, Jisung went to their room to check on his husband. He felt bad that Daniel is rushing because he woke him late. "Sorry, I didn't wake you up earlier. I forgot that the clock doesn't have—" Jisung's apology was immediately hushed with a short kiss. "batteries."

"Stop saying sorry. It's my fault not waking up to my alarm, okay?" said Daniel leaning down and gave Jisung's pouting lips another kiss. "Stop pouting or I'm gonna be late for real."

"Can you still sit and have coffee?"

Daniel glanced on his phone. Well, getting late once or twice doesn't matter as long as Jisung's mood get better before he leaves. "Sure." he said kissing Jisung's forehead.

Jisung went out first and help a struggling Daehwi with his shirt. "Done!" the little kid excitedly screamed. "Thank you papa! You done well." he said tapping his papa's cheeks lightly before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Daniel drank half of his coffee when he received a call from his office. "Okay, let's just meet there." as soon as he ended the call, he immediately grabs his phone and keys with his bag.

"Dad, I'll go with you!" Woojin said. "Bye papa!"

"Didn't you forgot something?" Jisung roams his eyes inside the house.

"Nothing!" Woojin shouts while he wear his shoes on the entrance.

Jisung saw a black rectangular wallet on top of the canisters, it was Daniel's. He grabs it and rushed to the front door just before the two step outside. "You sure you're not forgetting something?" he asked once more.

Daniel furrowed his brows, thinking, before his face lits up. He smiled and walked to Jisung, leaning forward giving him a kiss on the lips. Jisung's face reddened as soon as Woojin teases him that he just wanted to get another 'smoochie'.

Jisung bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself, and showed his other hand with Daniel's wallet. "I meant this," Woojin chuckled. "but thanks."

Daniel chuckles and get the wallet from Jisung. "We're going." he whispered before giving Jisung another kiss, now on his cheek.

"Drive carefully."

"Daehwi kiss too!" Daniel chuckles and stoop down to their son and gave him a kiss.

  
"Dad, you're giggling too much. It's creepy." Woojin said after hearing his father giggle for the nth time since they rode the elevator.

Daniel cleared his throat. "But Papa looked so cute, I thought he's asking for a kiss."

"His lips are always pouty." Woojin stated imitating his Papa's pouty lips from this morning.

"I know, right? It looks cute and he's all pouty the whole morning. I should've call in sick today."

"You should."

"Right?"

"Because you're a hopeless case."

Daniel stared at Woojin with a scrunched face and he just stared back at his dad before they both shrugged and ended up laughing.

"You really love papa." it wasn't a question but a statement.

Everyday, no matter how frustrating their day is, they would always cuddle up. Either they eat together at midnight, drink or even sleep on the couch with kiwi, they're both happy as long as they spend their time alone together.

His dad answered him with a smirk. Woojin shoo Daniel away when he saw his Uncle Sungwoon with Jihoon. "I know you're late."

"At least let me greet Sungwoon hyung."

"I'll greet him for you. Go! Bye Dad. Be careful on driving!" he said on a loud voice pushing him away.

Daniel can only greet Sungwoon from afar before he ran to the parking lot to get his car. Luckily he didn't get late but he was dragged to do an overtime.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt generator:
> 
> \--- _Daniel is about to leave for work. Jisung asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Daniel give them a kiss. Jisung turns red and opens their hand to reveal Daniel's keys/wallet/etc., saying "I meant this, but thanks."_


End file.
